Kingdom Hearts: Lost Hope (Chapter 1)
by RoxasXII
Summary: In this chapter, Roxas finds out the truth of his mother, goes to school, makes friends, finds out what a key-blade is, and gets attacked


Kingdom Hearts: Lost Hope

[Birth of The Key]

It is Roxas's fifteenth birthday as well as his first day of high school, faintly hearing Wake up… from Aqua, as she placing a box down on his bed beside him. He says good morning and walks in the bathroom to get ready for school. When he returns to see what is in the box, he notices Aqua smiling, with tears in her eyes. What's wrong Aqua! He shouted, she could only reply with "Your mother told me to give you this on your 15th birthday." Roxas ran over to see what's in the box, since he knows almost nothing about his mother and father. He opened it and saw one note, a checkered wrist band, and a cross like pendant. He put the wrist band on, and put the pendant on his caller so he wouldn't lose it. He looked at the note but couldn't open it, he started to shake and he couldn't move, then he suddenly got the strength to open it. Aqua told Roxas "What this note contains may or may not resolve any questions, I haven't read it out of respect to your parents. But I assure you it will bring closure to those rough past years you had to live" as she closed the door the give him privacy. Walking to the other room Aqua sits down at the table, staring at the picture of Roxas she took when she received him. Her eyes stared to water up, as she says I hope your happy with that your parents left you its not much but, they loved you! She starts looking back at that day where she got Roxas only being 3 months old after the hospital released him. Aqua never had a chance to have a family, she couldn't have asked for a better life than raising orphans. When she found out Roxas was Aqua's son, she was beyond amazed and vowed that day that she would do all that she can do till her last day to take care of her best friend's son and make sure he grows up to be the man she wanted him to be. Roxas came with a not for Aqua, it read "I may be gone by now, but I can still grand you that one last favor I owed you. You always wanted a family and never had one, well I can not think of anyone better to take care of Roxas, I left something from his father and I, in a box for him I ask you to please give it to him on his fifteenth birthday. Don't tell him till then, I don't want his life to be more miserable then it is with out us. Remember to raise him as if he's your own, and set him to the right path tell him we love him and well be with him in his heart." Upon remember remembering that letter she couldn't hold back the tears.

Roxas finally opened the letter form his mother, and it read

"Dear: Roxas

You are reading this because you have turned fifteen years old, I wanted Aqua to wait till you where old enough to handle this information. Your father Fitchor was murdered during a riot that broke out in town due to the governments broken laws, I got sick while I was had you, I'm not alive anymore. I am extremely sorry you had to live years with out me and your father, but fate isn't an option once its set it will happen so. Everything happens for a reason, So I am glad you will be placed under the care of an old friend of mine named Aqua. She never had the chance to have a family so you really are the only family she has, love her and care for her. You most likely have a lot of questions, Well I'll tell you the wrist checkered band your father left you was lucky he always had good luck with it. I left you my Aluminum pendant cross(X) and it will aid you when you least expect it. Now you may be going through some trouble in life because your different, remember you are different but in a special way, your hair is different from the common people in town because your one of a kind a real miracle. If anyone give you trouble about just brush it off. Your father and I Love you dearly even after we die we ill be in your heart so your never truly alone, we be the light in your heart to guide you through the darkest nights.

P.S. we left a bond for you at the Town bank if you run into any trouble you can access it now.

Sincerely Sandra"

Roxas's eyes watered and he couldn't do anything but smile some of his questions where finally answered, he ran out to find Aqua and gave her the biggest hug. He told her that he loved her and he's glad that she was like a mother to him. Roxas got cleaned up and headed to school for the first time alone.

On the way to school, his hopes where lifted high, unbreakable expectations, and dreams bigger than the light house at the end of town. His head was up in the clouds and he started to lose focus of the what was going on. A man in black walked past him whispering "I'm watching you" This snapped him into reality. He looked around and didn't see the man any more, then proceeded to school. He finally got there and it wasn't what he expected. This school is Last Hope High school for the gifted, All the students who attended had cool talents and abilities. The students rang form Artist, musicians, combat specialists, athletes, scientist, and inventers. Roxas walked over to the registration desk, and the lady had him fill out the registrations, consent forms, and wavers. Roxas read the questions to himself:

"Name: Roxas Age: 15 Height: 5'4 Weight: 170

Abilities: I don't know…. I can make people laugh  
Weakness: Vegetables"

Roxas didn't know how if he was filling the forms out right, so he asked the lady what they where for, she replied with "They are to classify you with students who match your strengths, you can learn and get stronger together. Now go down the hall to class room (threeA)". He walked down to the room and entered, seeing he class mates he is still shy so he puts his head down and walks over the the desk that unoccupied in the corner of the room. He is seated behind a student with bright black hair, wearing a tank top. This student turns around and says "Hey I'm Hayner, want to see something cool?" Roxas replies with "Hi my name is Roxas and sure!" Butch pulls out a drawing of a key, Roxas asks him "you drew a giant key?" Hayner replies "No dummy is a Key-Blade, you know like a sword, that's a key it can open doors to other worlds, I created this one myself." Roxas just sits back, and thinks to himself "this is crazy, why is he drawing things like that?" There was a girl seated next to him, as Roxas leaned over to see what she had on her note book, she had her name on it, and was adding key-blade stickers to her notebook. Roxas had never herd of a key-blade, he didn't even realize what class he was in. after the professor had announced "welcome to Hero Ed" the course made for junior heroes. After the Class he decided to go to the office to see if he was attending the right class, on his way out Hayner and Olette asked him to go with them for launch, Roxas replied with "Save me a seat, I have something to take care of". They processed to lunch, as Roxas made it to the office he asked the assistant if he had been in the right class, and she said "Hello, Roxas I looked up your enrollment course and Yes! This is your correct course" Roxas says "But I don't fit in, I'm not super athletic, I'm not heroically brave, nor am I strong, why am I in this course" The assistant replied with " Your professor requested that you would be in his course, not many students get requested to be in a course so feel special." Roxas was Lost in a sea of question when leaving the office as he walked to the cafeteria, He saw the his professor and asked "Professor why did you request for me to be in your course?" the professor smiled and told him this " you are special, you don't watch TV much do you?" Roxas didn't grow up with the luxury of TV. "listen you are a one of kind child, and when I first saw you every fiber on my body told me you are going to change this world, how you do it is your choice." Roxas smiled and said "I don't know to much of the outside world and but I do want to help people who cant help them selves, I one day want to be a hero." The professor walked back into his room telling Roxas to go to lunch before he misses it. Roxas got to cafeteria, and found Hayner and Olette there was another guy with them. Hayner introduced him "Roxas meet Pence he's our tech guy, need an help with technology he's our guy!" Roxas shakes his hand "Nice to meet you pence" Olette looks as Roxas saying "so I guess where friends now?" Roxas smiled, Replying with "Yea definitely" Hayner says " good or else we would have to kill you, you know too much" (In a sarcastic manor) Hayner gives Roxas a note with an address, and tells him to meet him and the group there after school. As the day come close to ending Roxas goes to the address, and meets the group in a place called the back ally. The have a projector and slide show, Olette saying " Roxas we have something for you, we heard you didn't come from a very fortunate background so we are going to show something you should know about the real world plus we'll be going over it in class" The slide show played explaining what Key-Blades are and why they exist, Then the narrator said "There are two kinds of wielders, People who make key-blades artificially, and people born with real key-blades. How to tell the difference is usually with their physical appearance, Bright blue eye, and spikey hair. For some reason a lot of people born with those trails can summon key blades out of no where!" This stood in Roxas's mind and know he knows he's destined to be a hero. Hayner walks in with ice cream, "I've got goodies, Roxas give it a try its Sea Salt" Roxas takes a bite and loves it "Hmm this is amazing. Olette says " Its official your part of the group!" and hugs him. Everyone goes home as it starts to get dark, Roxas heads by himself as everyone lives in a different direction. He Walks to his house and walks to his room, after he gets ready for bed he sleeps.

After two hours Roxas feels something poking his side, he opens his eye to a man covered in shadows, this man picks Roxas up and starts asking "where's the key-blade?" Roxas was shocked in fear, he couldn't control his arms, but they where moving, he felt something forming in his hand a bright light covered the room and he fell to the floor, he was confused and tired here ended up going to sleep on the floor. As he slept the man seamed to be gone.

Chapter 1 Complete!


End file.
